


Crying

by ZekuDoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :(, Angst, Drabble, Experimental Style, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Multishipping, Other, This is Bad, but they all Died on him, he loved them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekuDoge/pseuds/ZekuDoge
Summary: He was crying. He didn't know why.





	Crying

He was crying. He didn’t know why. It was only a few moments before he felt a warmth snake its way around his sides, pulling him back against the source. Something familiarly fluffy rubbed at the back of his neck, sending a wave of comfort through him.

“Shuichi, why are you crying?” A voice so soft, so soothing. One he had long since committed to memory.

He didn’t say anything, he _had_ nothing to say. There was no hesitation, turning himself to face the other, reciprocating the embrace and sobbing into the fluff of white.

“Shhh… It’ll be ok.” They cooed at him, metallic fingers combing through his hair.

A plump chest pressed against his back as another figure wrapped it’s delicate arms around them. Soft lips, curved into a gentle smile, rested against the back of his head. He sighed, as did the first figure.

“We’re here for you Shu. It’s going to be ok.” The voice was melodious, like keys on a piano. He felt himself shake, dry sobs wracking through his body. He felt so warm, so loved, _so overwhelmed_.

Strong arms enveloped all three of them. It felt like a security blanket, familiar and stabilizing.

“You’ll be fine bro! I believe in that!” The statement held such strength, just like the person behind it. It made him believe in it himself.

For once, he felt safe, secure. He let himself smile, if not just for a brief moment. As this was bliss.

But alas, as it was, nothing good could last. Her giggle, void of empathy, life. _“Puhuhu!”_

He knew what would come after that.

His heart had stopped.

It was then, he found himself warding off a panic attack, sheets strewn, hair a wreck. His empty gaze locked onto the dark wall of his room.

He was crying. He knew why.


End file.
